


After The Chaos

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All love and no hurt, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Deadpool being Deadpool, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Established Wade Wilson/PeterParker, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, HE IS NOT A FREAKING TEENAGER I DON"T DO THAT UNDERAGE SHIT, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, PETER PARKER IS NOT A TEENAGER, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Deadpool (2016), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Spineret Kink, Ticklish Peter Parker, Tom Holland is my Spider-Man, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson takes care of Peter, Why are there so few tags for Spideypool?!, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: After Infinity Wars both Wade Wilson and Peter Parker deal with the results. They aren't bad but separation anxiety and fear of the other disappearing is a thing.Or: Peter is having a bad night after a mission and Wade makes it better.





	After The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean_The_princess_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_The_princess_Winchester/gifts).



> Soooo this is the first time I've written ANY kinda smut in this Universe with these characters. Note. NOTE! Tom Holland is my Spider-Man but he is freaking 22 years old in the AU. He ain't a kid because I do NOT do the underage thing so PLEASE keep that in mind. Tom Holland is an adorable cinnamon roll and I really need his character to meet Wade. Without further adieu my first try with this ship. Like, with the sexiness. Please be kind. Ain't my first rodeo with gay sex, but ya know, with these two. This is dedicated to my wonderful friend, she is an amazing support Dean_The_princess_Winchester. Okay I've rambled enough. Enjoy.

            They’d finished a routine mission, showered, cuddled, and fallen asleep against one another but here Wade found himself alone in the Stark tower. Not that he ever felt particularly welcome here but with Peter here it was home. So when he woke up and found his Spider was gone he borderline panicked. Ever since the events on Titan, the ‘Infinity War’ as everyone was calling it, even though it had been several weeks ago, he didn’t like letting Peter out of his sight. Thanks to Stark’s AI he was informed that his perfect-spider-in-spandex was on the roof.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

            “What are you doing up here?” Wade asked in a way Peter knew, he was hoping he hadn’t startled him in anyway. Which was probably a good idea. Peter was perched on the 20-story building without thought, without worry that the wind was up to 25 miles an hour in the darkness of the coming evening.

            “Anxious.” Peter huffed, he hadn’t even been suited up, but here Wade was, in sweats, one of Peter’s MIT shirts that was way too tight against his muscled chest, but mask in place. “Honey, what are you doing up and with the mask of all things?”

            Wade feigned a frown that made the eyes of his mask rise and even with the hidden nature of it Peter knew he wasn’t well. “Don’t feel good, the usual, ya know. I went looking for you and here you are. Why’d you run off? I thought you would be willing to abandon your Dawson’s Creek inner monologue to get some fucking sleep baby-boy.” He was pouting like there was no tomorrow.

            “Whatta ya mean?” Peter said not understanding whatever reference it was that Wade was using. He abandoned the edge of the building in place of wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

            “Oh, you know, that whole ‘let’s contemplate life while staring at a lake’, bullshit.” Wade sighed, “But here you are, so pretty in the moonlight. Now I wanna quote Coyote Ugly. I being the ugly and you being the pretty.”

            “Wade stop it.” Peter frowned, shaking his head. “I hate it when you do that.” He peeled up the mask to reveal at least his mouth and kissed him hard and sure. The smacking sound of their kisses was a wanted balm against the night air ready to settle in.

            “Honey, normally I’d be all for the ‘black knight watching the city’ but we were up pretty much up all night the night before, not to mention that mission took the entirety of the day, you okay?”

            “Just anxious.” He repeated. “Didn’t wanna miss the sunset.” Peter provided again, he had been ever since he was brought back to life. Brought back to life and living in Tony’s tower as he waited to see Aunt May again. Yeah, he had his shitty apartment, but Tony had made it pretty damn apparent he wanted him close by. “I know we were on that mission that has our hours all backwards but I just…I don’t know… I couldn’t sleep. I hate napping and then waking up and it’s dark that’s the most depressing thing ever. I guess I was trying to prevent that.”

            Wade frowned but then his non-existent eyebrows were bouncing, “How about a marathon? Sex and the City? 20th Anniversary no matter how bisexually/trans non-inclusive they are, I say we binge. Twenty years since that show, you’re a baby so that means nothing to you, but it’s a milestone for me.”

            Peter laughed, biting at his bottom lip. “Okay we can do that. I’m wasn’t really that sleepy to begin with, anyway, sorry you woke up without me there I know how you’ve been lately with me being gone.”

            Wade pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Isn’t your fault baby, that’s my deal, got it?”

            Peter nodded with another loud sigh but leaned into another kiss and falling into Wade’s embrace. “I’m hungry thought.”

            “Pizza and Carrie to the rescue!” Wade declared, scooping Peter up in his arms despite the yelps of protest. They didn’t last long but Wade was still holding him in the elevator.

            “I can walk Wade.” Peter fought a grin, even though he was clinging close and burying his face in Wade’s shoulder.

            “Oh, can you now? I was afraid I couldn’t hold spandex clad hotties, glad I was wrong, let’s do this!” He made it a point to bounce Peter up and down in his arms earning him laugh after laugh that border-lined giggling.

            “Don’t know what this has to do with stamina but I’m game.” Peter laughed, “What kind of pizza did you wanna order? You better snuggle me like there’s no tomorrow.”

            “Oh, baby boy I got plans.” he dipped him almost to the floor, capturing his lips and carried him into the living room.

 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            They ate their pizza with fervor, easily so, not one piece left behind between the two of them.

            Peter was laughing at the antics of the girls in this show, criticizing the same things Wade had pointed out. Zilch representation of bisexuals and the transsexuals rep was a joke. Wade found himself not being able to not kiss the snot out of this young man. It was nearing midnight which seemed late for dinner shenanigans, but here they were. Messed up hours be damned they ate a dinner sized portion as the clock turned over to one.

            Peter’s legs were draped over Wade’s lap, he was loosely dressed in sweats and an overly-sized sweat shirt that had to be Stark’s, feet bare and every now and again his giggle over a scene or two had Wade wanting to tackle him.

            Wade eased himself into it, for every funny scene he squeezed Peter’s toes, and then with no complaint kneaded his soles, and working his thumbs into the arches of one foot and then the other. To his surprise he received a positive response not a jerking, yelping response as he expected. Peter got sleepy and soupy like, and flexed his toes, sighing deeply with the attention to his feet.

            “That’s really nice.” Peter slurred, sinking further into the couch and eyes closing, more or so blinking to stay open.

            It only took one move, one careful swipe and Peter was protesting, brown eyes wide and mouth open in protest. “Don’t! You acted like you’d be nice, don’t be an ass!”

            “Well, we have discussed this before but now I’m convinced.” Wade began with a wink, “You are ticklish as fuck.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Peter heard the playful warning in Wade’s voice and tried his obvious best look of ‘fuck you’ that was far from convincing. “I swear to GOD Wade if you fucking try anything!”

            They’d played around like this for sure, many times, of who could overpower the other. So far they hadn’t quite proved anything beyond the fact that yes, they were both strong.        

            Now was different, Wade had Peter tackled to the couch, arms pinned, and lower torso exposed.

            “Wade _don’t_!” he screeched as soon as the merc had his t-shirt pulled up from his stomach exposing his abdomen.

            “I already know all your buttons sweetheart, it’s a sin to deny it now.” Wade chuckled, “Right here.” he dug in the softness of his side.

            “No!” Peter protested, squirming as hard as he could, even using his super strength that seemed to fail due to the distraction at the moment. “N-no!”

            Wade dug further into the hard planes of his belly, circling his belly-button with one rough finger that had Peter bucking and fighting against his restraints, “Look at you here big strong Spider-Man.”

            “Wade please! Ah! Ah fuck! Not there, not there! Anywhere but there!”

            “Not enough obviously cause you’re still talking, sorry baby boy but I gotta go for the big guns.” He gave Peter hardly any room to protest before there were lips against his stomach blowing loudly and he screeching alarmingly loud enough to alert the entire tower. “W-Wade, fuck, fuck! Tony’s gonna come busting in here I swear!”

            It was as sudden as it started but Wade abandoned his torturous tickling and boxed Peter in with his arms, delivering lazy kisses to his cheeks, and then to his oxygen deprived lips.

            The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of Peter trying to catch his breath and deliver a well-rehearsed anger rant about Wade’s antics, but as soon as Wade was kissing him Peter knew he’d won and couldn’t find the will to scold him.

            “I hate it when you do that!” Peter growled even with Wade’s mouth against his own.

            “Oh yeah?” Wade smirked, reaching down a hand and palming his oh so interested girth, “I’ll make it up to you. I just can’t resist when you’re all giggly like that baby boy. It would be against my nature.” he sucked at his pulse point, lazily peppering kisses along his jaw, all the while giving another careful pinching at both sides before he was pressing his lips along his bellybutton.

            “Wade don’t! D-Don’t! Oh fuck!” Peter groaned but moaned at the same time when Wade abandoned his tickling for causing hickies along the thin flesh of his thighs, where the hell did his pants go?

            “You okay honey?” Wade asked in mid laughter.

            He was panting out of his mind as Wade mouthed at his hips, he opened his mouth to say stop, but then Wade was doing that perfect thing with his tongue that had his eyes rolling back in his head and clutching the sheets between his fists. “Y-You can’t play around like that and then tease me…like this. It’s not fair…”

            “Why not?” Wade answered so nonchalantly Peter growled. He was promptly cut off when Wade took him in his mouth, wholly and fully, root to tip and Peter thought he was gonna lose consciousness. Those same scarred fingertips kneaded his thighs, inner and out as he sucked him down. And it was perfect, oh fuck, it was so perfect.

            He was broken out of his thought process when Wade traced kisses up his torso and then pulled him up from the couch, “Up.” he commanded, “We’re going to the bedroom, up.”

            Peter did as told, he moved up from the couch and with a leap he locked his legs around Wade’s waist. Soon enough he was falling back to his bed and was being kissed into oblivion.

            Wade pushed Peter further up the bed before pinning his arms above his head eliciting a gasp from Peter’s mouth. He expected another tickle attack, however, in this instance he was kissing up his arms deliberate gentleness, locking eyes with Peter as he did so.

            Peter couldn’t catch his breath, unlike the tickling, as Wade kissed his way up his body. When his lips found his wrists and applied pressure he almost went through the roof.

            “Wade!” he groaned, shouted, whatever.

            “Yes, sweetie pie?” Wade replied, “You _like_ that, don’t you?” he asked, kissing the pulse points of his wrists once more but with more pressure before sneaking his tongue out to tease his spinnerets. A thing, until now, he never thought he’d see, or feel as a sexual thing. Oh, God help him it was.

            But then his vision was everything that was white-washed and the world felt upside down. “T-That…o-oh my god, o-oh shit…” he murmured while Wade ran his tongue over and over that gland with sure intent.

            “You like this?” Wade hummed and smiled again, scarred lips easily felt against his flesh. “Well, here we go.”

            Wade did everything that was Wade Wilson, to the point where Peter was near screaming. Teasing, pressing, pushing him to the edge without any real resolution.

            “W-Wade please, please.” Peter whined as he clawed at Wade’s torso. Wade took him in one hand and thumbed his slit, the pearls of precum acting as lubricant. And then he was coming, hard, fast.

            “That’s it sweetheart, that’s it,” Wade whispered against his ear, the faint brush of hot breath was all it took. “Let go, just let go.”

            His back was arching in an almost inhuman way and Wade took it all in stride keeping him firmly in one hand as he coaxed him through his orgasm. All the while never lifting a finger from the spinnerets in his wrist, the aftershocks were almost as intense as the initial release.

            Then he was slumped to the bed panting, a close impression of hyperventilation.

            “You better breathe there baby boy or I might have to continue mouth to mouth.” Wade grinned, peppering kisses from his sensitive wrists all the way down to his elbow before capturing his lips again. “Not that I mind.”

            “Too many words…” Peter panted, eyes closing, falling back to the bed with a gulp. Wade only made a small motion of touching his wrist and he yanked back. “Don’t! I swear to God I will toss you across the room.”

            Wade only laughed crowding in his space and kissing his cheeks. “You sure you wanna complain?”

            “For a few things yes.” Peter answered drowsily, grimacing against the mess between them. “You coulda done that without torturing me though.”

            “That’s half the fun.” Wade only sighed, kissing his brow and moving up from the bed. Only did Peter know his intentions until he felt a warm cloth against his abdomen.

            “Did you even, I mean, ya know? You didn’t did you…” he began, but Wade interrupted.

            “I don’t matter, you had a rough day, hell, a rough last month. Made you forget huh?” he grinned, and Peter was more than happy he hadn’t the mask on so he could properly read his expression. Those pale blue eyes gave more away than any of his veiled humor could.

            “You planned all this as soon as you had me off the roof didn’t you.” Peter scolded, but only half-heartedly.

            “Maybe.” he cooed. Successfully getting everything cleaned between them, he dug more blankets out of the closet. “And now we’ll have my variation of a cuddle fort and Star Wars movie marathon.” He threw the blankets onto the bed, promptly on Peter’s head that only made him laugh.

            Peter pulled them from over his face and couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s actions. “You’re impossible, you know that right?”

            “That’s why you married me.” Wade answered in a matter of fact way, plopping down onto the bed that made Peter launch a couple inches off the mattress. “You feel better?”

            He almost said _I never felt bad_ but the hopeful look on Wade’s face had him saying without thought. “Of course I feel better, you always make things better.” he curled up as close as possible to Wade’s broad chest. “So, Star Wars?”

            “You’re favorite right?”

            “We could watch anything you want.” He huffed sleepily, “I’m close to crashing.”

            “Star Wars it is. Empire Strikes Back and I won’t argue for anything less. I need that little Yoda dude as a pet or something, he’s so fucking cute.”

            “Wade.” Peter grouched, “He isn’t a pet.”

            “Says you, he’s kinda like a smart gremlin.” Wade gathered him closer, effectively creating his blanket fort if the wealth of warmth were the source of such a thing.

            “Sure.” Peter sighed, sleep teasing his brain. “Tired.”

            “Then sleep baby boy. I’ll be here if you get a nasty dream, huh?”

            Peter wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to watch over him, but then he realized in that moment, like the, well, sex before, this was Wade’s way coping with Peter’s disappearing act. To take care of things until he realized everything was okay.

            “That would be nice. Pancakes tomorrow?”

            “Are you kidding me?” Wade ran one rough set of fingers through his hair and nuzzled his cheek. “There will always be morning pancakes.”

            And for now, amongst even the chaos in the calm, the world made sense.

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know if I did this justice.


End file.
